


Swimming and Diving

by wakemeup



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakemeup/pseuds/wakemeup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Sandbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming and Diving

"One week?"

 

"One entire week."

 

"Seven freakin days?"

 

"Yup, seven full freakin days."

 

"AHHHHH." Tobin's never one to squeal. Like ever. But this is just about the most awesome surprise that she could ever ask for. The older girl has launched herself onto Alex in excitement. Tobin’s now half sitting in Alex’s lap.

 

"I thought you had to head back home for awhile or something?” Alex looks a little guilty. “Oh my god, you lied to me!" Tobin's not actually all that mad at the striker. How could she be?

 

"Stop being over-dramatic, Heath. It doesn't suit you." Alex replies and then moves her face a bit to kiss Tobin on the lips. 

 

"So where are we going?" Tobin says after a couple more kisses between them. "It's a surprise? Wait no. I'm taking you to Alaska. Alaska." Alex suppresses a grin because that's a huge lie and the two of them wouldn't survive in that much ice for that long. They'd probably die. 

 

"You're lying through your teeth, Morgan. Speak the truth. One whole year now and you think I can't tell when you're lying?" Tobin says with a wide grin. She's always happy to mention the fact that they've been dating for a little over a year now. Milestones and all that jazz. 

 

"Well fine, not Alaska, but I'm not telling you. Keep your curiosity in check, baby." Alex says back. She kisses Tobin a few more times and puts her arm under Tobin’s knees and around her back lifting the older girl up and carrying her to the other side of the room and onto the bed they’ve been sharing at a hotel somewhere in seattle.

 

Tobin flew in two nights ago to spend time with Alex. In the last year that they’ve been dating they’ve gotten gold at the olympics and been in the news and done charity events and nonstop media coverage and espn and so many other things that Tobin can’t even remember. It’s been so hectic and crazy especially for her girlfriend because she’s practically a celebrity now.

 

They haven’t had time to go out and Tobin’s usually the one flying around to see Alex in whatever location she’s at for whatever event. So this is a pleasant surprise and Alex is beyond happy that she finally found the time to show her girlfriend how much she appreciates her.

 

\------------------------

 

“Baby are you packed?”

 

“No because you haven’t told me what type of things to pack!”

 

“Don’t get sassy! Just pack your usual clothes.”

 

“I don’t even know what my usual clothes are, Alex.”

 

“Because you carry around a duffle bag and sleep on people’s couches!”

 

“Don’t diss my style, kicks!” Tobin’s taken to calling Alex kicks. Alex has no idea why.

 

“Kicks? Babe, I’m just saying you should find a place to stay on the off season.”

 

“There’s never an off season for me. It’s like a year total that I ever need to be ‘home’ and at those points I travel because I’m young.”

 

“I’m young too and I own an apartment.”

 

“I don’t feel the need to settle anywhere. There’s too much to see. Too many places to explore, adventures to go on!” Tobin’s adamant and pretty passionate about her ‘nomadic’ state of being. She’s content with it right now. She loves booking flights or train tickets to random places. She’s met the most amazing people at those places.

 

“Okay, okay. But just grab your usual things that you put in a duffel and that’s all you’ll need, I promise.” Alex replies. She’s still trying not to give anything away about their destination. It’s been about a month since Alex told Tobin the news and the older girl hasn’t stopped trying to pry the information using dirty dirty tactics.

 

“You know I’ll find out when I get that plane ticket in my hands right?” Alex thought about that already and she’s going to give the ticket to Tobin at the very very last moment.

 

\----------

 

"Let's go."

 

"Flights not till 5pm tonight honey."

 

"I'm bored."

 

"I figured."

 

"Come play with meeeee!"

 

"You're like five I swear."

 

"Nooooo, I'm 25 and am dating Alex Morgan."

 

"Is that how you introduce yourself?"

 

"Yeah. I figure it's good to be open with people." 

 

"You're so so very lucky I adore you."

 

"I thank God every night." Tobin's serious now. She does thank God every night. She's so in love with the woman in front of her. Ever since last year and those stupid sandbox jokes and the way that Alex just sees right into her. 

 

Tobin moves from her spot on the chair across the room and onto the bed next to Alex. Alex has been sitting on the bed propped up by the headboard and reading one of Tobin's surf magazines. 

 

"Hey, Alex?" Tobin's really unsure about her next few words because when she was packing for everything yesterday she was completely set on the opposite. But she realizes that she's at a different chapter in her life and with that comes more responsibility and a lot more of Alex. 

 

"Yeah, babe?" Alex is so distracted she doesn't catch the serious tone of voice that Tobin's using now. 

 

"After this trip...after this trip we should talk about a home." Alex's prior thoughts immediately stop and she replays what Tobin said once more in her head. She drops the surfing magazine and looks at the midfielder checking to see if she's serious or not. Tobin's not looking at Alex, she's still sitting on the edge of the bed facing the other side of the room. 

 

Alex crawls up behind Tobin and and rests her legs on either side of her girlfriend. She hugs Tobin close and swings Tobin's untied hair to the side of her body that Alex isn't using as a head rest. "I couldn't imagine living with anyone else." Alex murmurs this and Tobin's instantly happen again. "Love you, kicks."

 

"I love you too, Tobs." 

 

\----------------

 

"OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH. OH MY GOSH. ALEX! AHHHH." Tobin's been doing this for about two minutes now. It's caused quite the scene. 

 

"Tobs, I know you're excited but we should get our stuff together and go through airport security." Alex is trying to push her girlfriend along. She kisses Tobin square on the lips and pulls her towards the right gate. 

 

"Hawaii, we're going to Hawaii!" Tobin's still so excited and this is so unusual for her because 98% she's super relaxed. Alex and her teammates are the only ones that get  to see her like this. 

 

\-----------

 

They settle into their seats on the plane. They're flying first class because Alex has so many frequent flier points she didn't even have to pay much for it all. Tobin's happy about the leg room and stuff but she always likes to keep close to Alex. It's a thing. 

 

In the past year Tobin's learned a lot. She's learned a lot about Alex and her tattoos. She's learned that Alex enjoys reading classic literature on some days and comic books on others. Tobin's learned all of Alex's peeves and she even does them sometimes to spark a fire in her girlfriend's eyes. Tobin knows how Alex knows about her red cap habit and the way she bites her lower lip when she's especially turned on. Tobin enjoys the nights they spend tangled together in a sweaty mess of tangles sheets and she enjoys the nights they spend on the phone because they're apart. The midfielder has been learning about this girl and she couldn't think of a better subject to study. She's beyond ecstatic when this trip was brought up because of the lack of time they've been able to spend together. It's rough on them as all the traveling gets to Tobin sometimes. She wants the ability to spend a full week just in bed or doing dumb couple-y things. 

 

"So why Hawaii?" Tobin inquires. The two have traveled a lot because of their careers and they've seen a lot of places together, but never Hawaii. 

 

"You've never been and I've never been. Plus they've got a lot of culture that I thought you'd enjoy and a lot of room for us to do whatever we want on any given day." Alex replies back. She shifts her seat a bit and lifts up the armrest separating them. They're already at the cruising altitude so they're okay to just move around. 

 

Alex leans her head on Tobin's shoulder and shuts her eyes. The striker is always thinking about Tobin. It's kind of worrisome to Alex. She's focused when she needs to be but otherwise she's either wondering what her other half is doing or something. She thinks they're extremely lucky. They've been stuck in the 'honeymoon phase' forever and they don't fight much. Tobin's still that child at heart, but Alex sees Tobin's depth now. She's learned to look right into her and she knows that there's a very mature, very caring person underneath all the antics.  They're quiet for most of the rest of the ride. Alex sleepy and Tobin just anxious. 

 

\----------

 

"So where are we staying tonight?" they arrived in Honolulu at about 7:30 pm since Hawaii was three hours behind Cali. 

 

"Well, we're staying at this small place I rented out. It's not on Honolulu. I figured we could have a small home thingy to ourselves. It's nothing fancy." Alex replies back. She's actually really freaking excited about this whole adventure. She knows Tobin loves traveling and she's really intent on spending as much time alone as possible. "We'll have someone drive us to Kauai. It's beautiful there. At least that's what the brochure said." Alex laughs and grabs Tobin's hand in hers. They've been public about their relationship for some time now and it's nothing they've ever regretted. 

 

"Sweet." Tobin says back. She's still happy and she's basically in a daze because this it's fucking Hawaii and they get a place to themselves. 

 

When they do get to Kauai Tobin's just amazed at the way the sky is meeting the top of the small mountains and the waterfalls that touch the green fields. It's absolutely stunning and calming in ways unexplainable. "I think I want to capture it all. Just take pictures of everything." Tobin says out loud. Alex is sitting next to her gazing through the same window. "Yeah." it's cheesy but Alex is just sort of staring at Tobin's profile and thinking about how this really is the best decision she's made in a long time. 

 

As they arrive in a small town and pull up to a modest looking home/hut. The two have never been people for extravagance and the simplicity is perfect for this area. 

 

When the driver is tipped and leaves with a few kind words Tobin's already inside the hut and looking around. It nicely furnished and has a small kitchen living room and dining room. Tobin steps into the bedroom and is glad to see a queen sized bed and an ensuite bathroom. 

 

Alex steps into the doorway of the bedroom and looks at Tobin. "Perfect right?" Tobin turns around and looks at her girlfriend. She smiles wide. "Yeah, babe." Alex smiles back and approaches Tobin. "So what should we do tonight?" Tobin's wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and Alex has her arms hanging around Tobin's neck. They always need to be touching. It's a level of intimacy that developed simultaneously with their feelings. 

 

Tobin can't help herself and instead of answering she leans in to kiss Alex on the lips. It's slow and sweet and she just hasn't had enough time to really enjoy this recently. Tobin's right hand grips Alex's left hip and her other hand drops a little lower to the striker's ass. "Mmm, I guess we're staying in tonight." Alex says cheekily when she pulls back from Tobin's lips. Alex loves when Tobin gets handsy because it only turns her on more. "Nope." Tobin says back with a smile. 

 

Alex moves her lips down to leave kisses on Tobin's neck and she even leaves the occasional hickey. She's not supposed to, but they've got a week and who cares. 

 

\-------------

 

"You're probably a lot better than I remember." Tobin says after she catches her breath. 

 

"Ow! Alex!" Alex slapped Tobin. "I'm just sayin'! It's a compliment." Tobin says in her own defense. "I mean that thing you do with your tongu---" Alex has clasped her hand over the other girls mouth.  "Tobin Heath if you ever plan in having sex again you better shut up." 

 

Tobin rolls herself back into of Alex and shows her appreciation for Alex by returning the favor. They don't leave the bed at all that night. 

 

\------------

 

"Babe!" Splash. 

 

Tobin's actually scared of heights. Like terrified.

 

"C'mon! It's perfectly safe, baby." Alex shouts from her spot below Tobin and in the water. 

 

Alex thought it would be a great idea to go cliff diving today. So they hopped on some rented bikes and rode down to where the water meets the cliffs. When Alex spotted an area that seemed safe she stripped down to her bikini and dove right in. Tobin on the other hand was not so quick.

 

“You’re effing insane, kicks!”

 

“Tobin, jump!”

 

“No!”

 

“Do it!”

 

“No!”

“Remember that time you let me fall of your longboard?”

 

“Alex don’t guilt trip me!”

“Do it or else!” Alex’s words are final and seem especially intimidating to the midfielder.

 

“What do I get out of this?” Tobin says back.

 

“SEX OKAY?!” Tobin walks backwards slowly and runs off that cliff and into the water. Who is she to deny herself Alex Morgan?

 

When Tobin’s resurfaced after her cannonball into the water she swims towards her girlfriend. When she reaches her she playfully splashes water grabs onto the younger girl.

  
“You did it!” Alex replies back playfully, glad that Tobin’s taking risks and enjoying their vacation.

 

“Give me a kiss now!” Tobin deserves a reward, right?

 

“Not unless you want us to drown you dork.”

 

“Fine!” Tobin swims over to towards the cliff and hangs onto a rock that’s sticking out. Alex follows her and they’re just sort of lazing around in the water. Alex kisses Tobin properly and keeps a hand on her shoulder. It silent for a few more minutes.

 

“Let’s camp on the beach tonight.” Tobin says.

 

\--------------------------

 

"Have you ever studied the stars?" 

 

"Just you." Smack. "Ow Alex! You've been so abusive lately."

 

"Have not, I love you!" 

 

They've been sitting by a small fire Alex made a bit earlier. All those years in girl scouts paid off. 

 

"Seriously tho, Tobs, look at all those stars. You don't get that in the city." 

 

"Yeah I know. It's beautiful." They’re both looking up now. Staring at the constellations that make up the beautiful night sky.

 

"Did you think we'd get here?" Tobin questions quietly. She's scared. It's been a year, but it's been a lot of back and forth. They flirt non-stop and they have great sex and dates, but they rarely ever speak about emotions. 

 

"Here?" Alex replies back slightly confused. 

 

"I mean like with me." 

 

"Oh. Yeah. Actually. I mean we got together unconventionally, but i started falling for you a long time ago, Heath." Alex hopes this isn't a breakup talk or something. 

 

"Really?" Tobin's sort of surprised. Back when Alex kidnapped her and took her to go get her tattoos she wasn't really sure of what they were doing. And when Tobin gave Alex that note she was being spontaneous. She never really expected anything like this to happen. 

 

"Yeah. I think it was back when I overheard you and Abby talking one night. Something about not knowing what to do. And then you left without any notice. I started to worry and I got more and more curious about you. So I guess I just developed feelings." Alex 

 

“Oh man, that was so long ago.” Tobin says back, not really knowing how to reply. She’s in shock. She didn’t know how far these feelings ran back. She continues; “I had a family emergency. My grandfather got really sick and we were all struggling with concacaf and the roster. It was a tough decision and Abby and I have been close since I joined the team.” Tobin stops after that and put out the fire.

 

“Let’s walk the coastline a bit?” Alex nods her head and Tobin slips her arm around Alex’s waist. They walk for awhile longer. “I didn’t really think ahead with you. It’s weird. It was unexpected and spontaneous.” Alex still doesn’t know how to feel about everything that Tobin’s saying.

 

“It’s like you dove in headfirst and I am still sputtering around trying to figure out how to swim.” Tobin stops them from walking and walks towards the water a little. She waits for the tide to come up and soak her toes. “I’m no good at this. I never have been.” She’s staring at the motion of the waves and the way it moves so calmly, so deft, so sure. “You know I love you. I’ve been sure of it for a long time.” Alex is relieved to hear those words because she was sure the previous ones sounded too close to what a breakup would.

 

“I grew up with this image in my head. A husband, two children, church every sunday, and game nights. Just like my own family.” Alex needs to feel a bit more like she’s not standing on the outside of Tobin’s head. Right now she has no idea where this is going and she’s so confused.

 

“But you’re Alex. You’re my Alex. I would never give you up for that image.” Alex smiles and she’s happy. She’s happy that Tobin’s hers too and this is way too emotional for her. She takes Tobin’s hand in hers and walk back to the tent they put up. “Let’s sleep in the sleeping bags, but on the sand and not in the tent?” Tobin nods her head in agreement. She’s unsure as to why Alex hasn’t responded to her comments.

 

When they settle down into their combined sleeping bags, Alex snuggles as close as possible to Tobin and the midfielder is happy to oblige. She kisses the crown of Alex’s head and just closes her eyes.

 

“I used to think the same thing y’know?” Tobin blinks her eyes open and looks at her girlfriend.

 

“About what?”

 

“A family.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“I never thought about what that might mean to you.” Alex is a bit sad at that. She’s so observant and she prides herself in being critical and knowing what others around her need.

 

“It doesn’t matter much anymore, babe.” Tobin replies. She didn’t mean to upset Alex.

 

“Maybe so, but I don’t know. We never really talk about these sorts of things. I should have brought it up a long time ago.”

 

“There’s no blame to be placed.”

 

“I suppose not.” Alex says to end the bubbling argument. She stares up at the sky and starts to count the stars. There’s billion of them up there and that makes her feel so small.

 

“Do you want to know the moment I fell for you?” Tobin snaps Alex out of her stargazing. She looks at Tobin who’s still looking at the stars herself. Tobin continues, “The moment I realized that you didn’t like being told you were beautiful.” That confuses Alex because how does that make sense at all.

 

“What do you mean?” She whispers back in response.

 

“You’re beautiful. You are beautiful and people tell you that everyday. Your fans do, commenters do, and I do. But, I didn’t know you didn’t like being called that until I really started seeing you for something more than a superstar. You plaster this fake smile on your face and respond with a ‘thank you’ that’s about as genuine as Hope towards anyone stupid. When I began to realize you didn’t like being called beautiful I also realized that it’s because you’re so much more than that. You’re not just a pretty face. It shouldn’t be that you’re ‘pretty’ and then a ‘great footballer.’ It should be the other way around.” Alex is stunned because that’s about as spot on as anything she could say about herself. Tobin pays her attention that she’s never had and she gives her reason. She doesn’t know how to respond but to move closer to Tobin and hug her tighter.

 

“I fell for you when I knew how honestly beautiful your heart is.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

“You are stupid.”

 

“I’m not stupid. You’re stupid.”

 

“You make me climb a volcano and I’m stupid?”

 

“Jeez, Heath, when did you become a sour sport.”

 

“When you became the sass master!”

 

“I’m all ashed up!”

 

“Get over it, we can go surfing now if you’d like.”

 

“Okay, fine, but you’re not allowed to make fun of me.”

 

“Never that, love.” Alex stops rebuking Tobin to stare at her. That turn of endearment is brand spanking new and it’s not unwelcomed. After last nights talk Alex could sense the change in...well both of them. It was Tobin’s admission of how much she felt for Alex that made things feel...even. They had been in an unclear zone in their relationship for so long that it had definitely made things easier.

 

“I like that. I like it better than kicks.” Tobin laughs at Alex’s response.   
  
“I called you kicks because soccer and it’s mad cute on you!” She’s still laughing.

 

“Oh jeez, baby. You’re such a goof.” Alex says back.

 

“How about wifey?” Alex pauses after hearing that. “What?” She turns around to face Tobin who had stopped walking after saying that.

 

When she turns around she sees Tobin on one knee and Alex is covering her mouth because in Tobin’s hand is a small ring and a note. She walks towards Tobin again and grabs her arms to lift her up so she’s standing up with Alex. Alex is blinking away tears that have welled up in her eyes and Tobin’s shoving the note into her hands just like she did a year ago.

 

Alex looks at it and reads what it says. It’s been crumbled up a lot and folded repeatedly, but she can read the black ink the stands out against the white page. ‘Let’s build our own sandbox. Make our own family.’ and a huge black box next to it. There are no other options and it makes Alex laugh through her tears because this is the Tobin she fell in love with. They’re falling full circle and she’s so happy. The striker starts crying and nodding profusely. She hugs Tobin close and she’s holding on for dear life because this doesn’t feel like reality at all.

 

Tobin slips the small band with a clear cut diamond onto Alex’s ring finger. She’s crying now too because she didn’t even know if this would work. She literally bought that ring back when Alex first told her they were going away. It was just going to be a promise ring, but shit happens, right?

 

When Alex’s crying slows down Tobin pulls away a bit and says, “So, surfing?” and smiles at the younger girl. They’re only on day two of vacation and it’s been perfect.

 

“Yeah, let’s go. There’s a place to rent them down a little further.”

 

\----------------

 

“ALEX, NO ALEX!” Tobin smacks her head against the front of her surfboard. Why does Alex always end up falling when Tobin tries to teach her things. Just like that damn skateboard.

 

“Why do you fail at teaching.”

  
“Why do you fail at learning.”

 

“Stop laughing at me, Heath!”

 

“It should be Morgan.” Alex stares at Tobin. She wants to take her last name?

 

“You want my last name?”

 

“Well, why not?”

 

“I want yours. Does that mean we trade?”

 

“We could hyphenate.”

 

“Heath-Morgan?”

 

“That sounds like a beer.”

 

“Morgan-Heath then!”

 

“Bingo!” Alex laughs because this is perfect. They’re perfect. She’s so fucking in love with this girl.

 

“Well then! You still suck at teaching me things. I still can’t skate and it looks like I won’t ever learn to surf either. Maybe I should ask Kelley to teach me!”

 

“Whatever, babe, you just don’t have enough swag to skate or surf like me a Kel!”

“Wait, omg, can I text the girls?” Alex says excitedly.

 

“Uhm, when you’re not sitting on a surfboard in the water, yeah.”  

 

“Who’s sassy now?!” Tobin splashes water at Alex playfully and starts paddling inland. “Race you!” Tobin shouts out.

 

“You cheater! This isn’t allowed.” Alex yells back and starts paddling inland harder.

 

Tobin reaches the land first (duh) and throws her surfboard next to her. She stumbles onto the sad and lays down with a loud ‘ufff.’ A minute later Alex does the same but she opts out of laying on the sand and lays on Tobin instead.

 

“Mmmph, you know you’re not like 40 pounds right? More like 130.”

 

“Are you calling me fat?”

 

“Never that!” Alex laughs and kisses Tobin on her sun kissed cheeks and then her lips and before she knows it they’re rolling around on the sand and making out.

 

“Oh gross. Sand in my mouth.”

 

\---------------------

 

“I’m sending a group text.”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

The two have settled down for an early dinner at one of the small diners in the town they’re staying in.

 

“Wait, your parents know right?”

 

“About you?” Tobin replies with a mouth full of rice.

 

“Yeah, and gross.”

 

“Yeah, yours?”

  
“Yeah.”

 

“Cool.”

 

“I texted them ‘lookie!’ and this picture see.” Alex leans across the table to show Tobin the picture of the ring she took on her hand.

 

“You’re such a chick.”

 

“Oh please, wait till everyone replies.” Alex digs into the rice and fish she ordered from this mom and pop diner. A few minutes later Alex’s phone as well as Tobin’s blows up.

 

Kelley: YOU SLY DOG, YOU DID IT.

Syd: OH SWEET, SOMEONE’S GETTING HITCHED.

Hope: Oh god, she pulled it off.

HAO: FINALLY YOU SLOW POKES.

A-Rod: CONGRATS BABYHORSE.

Cheney: Took you long enough, Tobs.

 

The texts continue to come in like that for awhile longer and Alex is just smiling from ear to ear because well, it’s Tobin and Alex. Ever since that day in the locker room when HAO stole Alex’s letter the team has been supportive 100%. The fans new since Alex wasn’t fond of secrets and Tobin didn’t really care.

 

“Looks like everyone’s down with that.” Tobin says after seeing Alex grinning.

 

“When do you want to do this?”

 

“Isn’t it too soon to be talking about this?”

 

“We’re in the off season so WPS is the only thing to worry about and then in 2014 we’ll have to deal with more media cause of the world cup, I just want to think ahead.” Alex replies back. In all honesty she’s just ready to make it official. She’s sure that Tobin’s it and she has been for some time now.

 

“Well, I think we should wait till we get back from vacation at least, but then anytime after that is game for me.”

 

“Well, both families need to be there and then the uswnt.”

 

“Alex, you deal with the planning, I’ll deal with....the food?” Tobin says back happy with her response. She knows that from her sisters weddings she shouldn’t be passive or else Alex will think she doesn’t care.

 

“Food? That would be your choice.”

 

\-----------------------

The rest of vacation goes by too quickly for Tobin and Alex, but it’s memorable nonetheless. It’s perfect in every way and there’s nothing to complain about.

 

They’ve both gone their separate ways. Tobin to Jersey and Alex to Diamond Bar. They spoke about moving in, but neither knows which state to pick. It’s caused a bit of a debacle. Tobin’s a Jersey girl at heart and Alex needs Cali to live. There needs to be a compromise, otherwise, this will be the first bad fight they have.

 

“You’re being irrational, you can visit your family.”

 

“You can do the same! You surf and skate, Cali is perfect for us both!”

 

“Jersey’s got that too!”

 

“Tobin, c’mon.”

 

“What? Seriously? I don’t want to fight about this anymore.” Tobin hangs up the phone abruptly because she’s mad and she doesn’t want to be yelling at Alex anymore than Alex wants to be yelling at her. She knows she’ll get a lot of screaming later for hanging up like that, but she’d rather deal with Alex later and think things through now.

 

She’s loved Jersey all her life. It’s been her home. The place she always returns to after tours and games and stupid adventures. Her families here. Her nieces and nephews. Her church, her high school, her old friends. She knew that when she told Alex before that they should talk about moving that it wouldn’t be easy, but this is just...it’s terrifying.

 

She needs more time. She sends Alex a text knowing that the other girl is probably fuming. ‘Look, I love you, I’m sorry about hanging up, but give me some time to think and then I’ll call kay?’

 

Tobin doesn’t get a reply back that day. She ends up thinking all night.

 

\---------------------

 

“Chens, what do I do?”

 

“You go where you have to.”

 

“But why me?”

 

“Because Alex is just attached to family as you are, but she’s kinda right, other than family Cali is perfect for the both of you.”

 

“I have to give up them? For her?”

 

“No you get both. But you did propose.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

Talking to Cheney doesn’t really help Tobin at all, but she gets it a bit better now.

 

\-------------------

 

They’re moving into their new home by the end of that year. It took them about five months to find a home, but thankfully they’re in before Christmas.

 

After they’d settled into their home in Southern California they just sort of needed to calm everything else down in their lives.

 

“We’re finally done.”

 

“You have so much shit.”

  
“You’re the one with too many clothes.”

 

“You’ve got so much athletic gear a Nike warehouse would be appalled.” Alex pulls Tobin onto her lap on their newly purchased sofa.

 

“I think we should break this place in.”

 

“There’s literally like 3 bedrooms and a study and a basement for the gym and the kitchen, the living room, and the dining room.”

 

“Right, so count how many times you get to have sex.”

 

“Right, I’m in.”

 

\--------------------------------

 

The wedding ended up being set for the spring of 2014. Right before things would get hectic for camp and the world cup.

 

Alex planned everything along with her step-mom and mom. They picked out colors and a dress and venues and yeah, Tobin got to pick the food.

 

The wedding itself is in Jersey (that’s the compromise for Tobin moving to Cali.) in the outskirts where there’s a little barn and an open field. The barn has holiday lights all over and vintage decorations because Alex is obsessed with all things old. There’s notes that have been written by using a typewriter for each guest at their tables. Sparklers are tied together by ribbon, old vintage bikes are being used by all the bridesmaids and it’s probably straight out of an old magazine. Tobin thinks it’s perfect.

 

When it comes to the actual vows Alex is crying when Tobin says hers because it’s a rendition of that first ‘date’ they had. The soon to be Tobin Powell Morgan-Heath says, “Today you’re free. Every day for the rest of your life you will be. I love you and I’m committing my life to yours. I promise to cherish you for who you are everyday. I promise this isn’t the last day you’re free, but the beginning of a lifetime of opportunities and love. I promise to build you that sandbox in our backyard and I promise to kidnap you whenever I can. I promise that our child can nutmeg at age 5 and I promise to give you every piece of who I am. I’m yours Alex.”

 

Basically everyone in attendance is crying and Alex can barely hold herself together to get through her vows. She says them and the crying continues and even the justice of peace is falling apart. The ceremony finishes when they kiss and every single person there is clapping for the newlyweds.

 

The reception rolls around and it’s as good or better than the wedding. The food is ‘the shit’ says Kelley and the cake is ‘sick’ says HAO. But when it’s time for the first dance as a married couple, well, that’s when the party really kicks off, but only after more tears.

 

_Wouldn't it be nice if we were older_

_Then we wouldn't have to wait so long_

_And wouldn't it be nice to live together_

_In the kind of world where we belong_

 

Tobin and Alex are swaying back and forth and signing along to the beach boys. Tobin picked out the song after a serious amount of contemplation. After listening to it like 50 times she decided it was perfect for the two of them. It’s exactly who they are.

 

_You know its gonna make it that much better_

_When we can say goodnight and stay together_

 

_Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up_

_In the morning when the day is new_

_And after having spent the day together_

_Hold each other close the whole night through_

 

She wants to live these lyrics out for the rest of their lives. She never wants to take a moment with Alex for granted.

_Happy times together we've been spending_

_I wish that every kiss was neverending_

_Wouldn't it be nice_

 

_Maybe if we think and wish and hope and pray it might come true_

_Baby then there wouldn't be a single thing we couldn't do_

_We could be married_

_And then we'd be happy_

 

_Wouldn't it be nice_

 

_You know it seems the more we talk about it_

_It only makes it worse to live without it_

_But lets talk about it_

_Wouldn't it be nice_

 

_Good night my baby_

_Sleep tight my baby_

  
When the song closes they kiss again and the tears are overwhelming. And it’s cheesy, but this is the start of forever for them.


End file.
